Corona de Espinas
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: AU Obligado a un matrimonio forzado, Damon Salvatore heredero de Mistic Falls, debe tomar una importante decisión, Elena o Isobel. Sabe que su decisión puede cambiar el futuro de todo su reino y no puede dejar nada al azar cuando los enemigos de su pais vuelven a alzarse contra él. Mi primer fic de Crónicas Vampiricas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Las puertas del pabellón de caza se abrieron, tras ellas una comitiva real había aguardado apenas unos minutos antes de la apertura. La comitiva había recibido orden de entregar el documento que portaban al príncipe que en esos momentos se encontraba, como de costumbre, cazando en uno de los pabellones reales.

El documento era de suma importancia y solo podía ser entregado al príncipe, así que, tras la llegada de la comitiva, el mayordomo del príncipe ordenó a uno de los pajes que acudiera rápidamente en busca del príncipe que había salido esa mañana temprano.

El príncipe llegó junto con el paje y sus hombres de confianza unos minutos después, cuando vio al hombre que había enviado su padre supo que las palabras que contuvieran el documento no le iban a gustar nada. Tras él una joven no se despegaba de su lado.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, Elijah. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que mi padre tiene que decirme que no puede esperar a mi regreso dentro de tres semanas? –le preguntó el príncipe con altanería.

-Me temo que la noticia no la puedo dar delante de toda esta gente. Por lo que, le rogaría, alteza que pudiéramos retirarnos a un lugar más privado. –le contestó seriamente Elijah.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿Ahora también le guardas secretos a la familia? –le provocó uno de los hombres que seguían al príncipe.

-Creo que no eres quien para hablar, Niklaus. Son órdenes expresas del rey y no voy a desobedecerlas, pero no temas, que antes o después te enterarás. –le replicó él.

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo delante de todos y lárgate, Elijah. Solo verte me pone de mal humor. –le respondió el príncipe.

-Bien, como quieras. Solo quería ahorrarte hacer el ridículo delante de todos tus amigos y de tu puta Damon, pero como lo prefieres así.

La espada de Damon voló hasta el cuello de Elijah. Nadie insultaba a Katerina y vivía para contarlo.

-Retira lo que has dicho, dame el maldito mensaje y desaparece antes de que te corte la garganta. –siseó Damon.

-Como quieras, tú eres el príncipe aquí. –dijo sarcásticamente-. La primera parte del mensaje reza que tu padre me ha nombrado consejero real como sucesor de mi padre ahora que está a punto de abdicar. La segunda parte reza que para poder acceder al trono deberás casarte antes de tu próximo cumpleaños, o sea, desde hoy en treinta días.

-¡Jamás! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? –espetó Damon furioso.

-El rey. –contestó burlonamente Elijah-. Y deberás obedecerle porque hasta que no seas rey él estará por encima de ti, Damon.

-No temas, amor mío. Solo será un matrimonio de conveniencia, no debes temer de la que sea tu esposa. ¿Quiénes son las candidatas? –le preguntó directamente Katerina.

-Las herederas de la familia Gilbert, Isobel y Elena. –respondió Elijah.

-Conozco a Isobel, somos grandes amigas. No dará ningún problema como reina. La otra, Elena, es una salvaje se ha criado entre hombres y animales, jamás sería bien vista en la corte. –explicó Katerina.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Katerina. En los últimos años Elena ha recibido la educación más exquisita de parte de nuestra reina, además tiene ganado el afecto del pueblo, así como el del ejército. Y sus poderes sobre la magia no tienen comparación. Ahora mismo en este país no hay poder que la supere. Hasta el propio Silas, nuestro enemigo natural la admira. Creo que es una fuerza muy a tener en cuenta, pues una alianza con ella aportaría más beneficios a la corona que la alianza con Isobel, que es una mosquita muerta en comparación con Elena.

-¿Algo más que deba saber de mi padre, Elijah? –le preguntó molesto Damon.

-Sí, una última cosa. –se giró hasta la puerta-. ¡Guardias! Escolten a lady Katerina hasta el carruaje que hemos traído con nosotros. –sonrió maliciosamente Elijah a la mujer-. Queda usted detenida en nombre del rey por traición a la patria y pasar información privilegiada al enemigo.

Todos los hombres en sala se levantaron.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Elijah? ¿Katerina una espía? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir semejante excusa para quitarla del medio? –le preguntó la otra mujer contra la sala.

-No son excusas, Rebecca. Desde hace un año varios de los hombres de confianza del rey han estado vigilando a Katerina y tienen pruebas que demuestran que la mujer aquí presente le pasó información de vital importancia al enemigo y que fue recompensada por ello. Puedes darle las gracias de que Kol y Finn estén muertos, pues ella fue la que pasó su localización y la de sus hombres en el campo de batalla. Su pena por ello será la muerte.

Mientras hablaba Elijah observaba como sus hombres escoltaban a Katerina que iba peleando sin ningún éxito.

-Sí queréis podéis acompañarnos, alteza y vuestro propio padre os lo explicara. –le retó Elijah.

Tras esas palabras le hizo una reverencia y abandonó la estancia.

-Ensillad mi caballo. Vuelvo a la capital. –exclamó Damon, en cuanto salió Elijah de la sala.

-Te acompañamos. –respondió uno de los miembros de su sequito.

-No es necesario, Ric. Disfrutad del tiempo que falta hasta el regreso. –le espetó Damon.

-¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si no estuviéramos contigo cuando más lo necesitas, Damon? Prepara lo que necesites y vámonos a ver a tu padre que nos aclare esta situación a todos.

-Gracias, chicos. –fue lo único que respondió Damon, abandonó la estancia y se preparó para la partida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Crónicas Vampíricas no me pertenece. Se me olvidó ponerlo en el primer capítulo. T-T

El sol acababa de salir y los hombres ya estaban listos para otra jornada de trabajo. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades acudían a los campos de labranza pertenecientes a los Gilbert para otra jornada de trabajo más. Los carros ya estaban prácticamente llenos cuando una pequeña comitiva del castillo hizo su aparición.

A la cabeza de, al menos, quince hombres había una joven que todos conocían muy bien. Las gentes ya estaban acostumbradas por eso no dudaron en saludar a la joven que iba en cabeza. Ella era su benefactora y todos lo sabían, a pesar de su juventud había demostrado tener grandes capacidades de mando y una fuerza de voluntad que no podían hacer otra cosa que admirar, pocas cosas eran inalcanzables para Elena Gilbert.

-Buenos días a todos –les saludó ella a todos los hombres y mujeres con una sonrisa-. Hoy tendremos que ir a las franjas del oeste. Mis hombres y yo custodiaremos el perímetro por si hubiera alguna amenaza, podéis estar tranquilos. Ya sabéis lo que hacer en caso de avistar una amenaza.

Tras esas palabras toda la comitiva y los carros abandonaron el pequeño pueblo. Otro día de trabajo les aguardaba. Al llegar el mediodía avistaron una comitiva de, al menos, cinco carruajes y una escolta de, mínimo, veinte soldados uniformados.

-¡Avisad a lady Elena! Tenemos compañía. –dijo el oteador.

Pocos minutos después Elena llegaba hasta el puesto que ocupaba el oteador seguida por otras cuatro personas.

-¿Cuál es la situación, Tyler? –preguntó ella.

-Parece una comitiva real, se aproximan cinco carruajes y unos veinte soldados con el uniforme del rey. –respondió Tyler con eficiencia.

-Muy bien, acudiremos a su encuentro. Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline y yo, acudiremos a recibirlos. Los demás seguid vigilando, ante la menor señal de movimiento enemigo avisad. Si vamos a tener a una comitiva real en nuestros territorios debemos reforzar aún más la seguridad. –repuso ella.

Tras esas palabras volvieron a distribuirse los puestos para cubrir el mismo perímetro y los designados montaron en sus caballos para acudir al encuentro de la comitiva. Los carruajes apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar. Los cinco en sus caballos cortaban el paso a la comitiva.

-Señores, retírense del camino. Están interrumpiendo a una comitiva. –dijo el que debía ser el portavoz.

-Me gustaría saber quién intenta entrar en los territorios de los Gilbert, como capitana de la guardia del ducado tengo derecho a saber quién entra o sale de estos territorios. –repuso Elena sin moverse.

-Como puede ver, _señorita_, esta es una comitiva real. Así que si no se aparta tendremos que hablar con sus superiores por interferir en asuntos de estado. –dijo otro hombre que se acercaba hasta el lugar donde estaba el portavoz.

-Perdone, _señor_, pero no soy una señorita. Soy una lady. Lady Elena, para ser exactos. –le repuso ella desafiando a su nuevo interlocutor.

-Pues si es una lady debería saber cómo comportarse frente a sus superiores. –repuso él con desafió.

-Pero lo cierto es que no sé con quién tengo el gusto de hablar, porque ni siquiera se ha presentado, _señor_. –le reprendió ella.

-Me llamo Damon Salvatore, soy el heredero al trono y exijo que me respete, lady Elena.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa. Había conseguido lo que quería.

-Su madre tenía razón, alteza. Es muy fácil provocaros. Solo ha hecho falta una pequeña dosis de desafió y ya estaba mostrando su arrogancia. –mirando al primer interlocutor-. Un placer volver a verte, Elijah. Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy tedioso.

-Hasta que hemos llegado aquí ha sido infernal, pero gracias a esta refrescante conversación ha pasado a ser de los mejores viajes que he realizado.

-Me alegro de oírlo. Ahora mis hombres y yo les permitiremos pasar, _alteza_. Matt y Caroline se encargaran de guiarlos hasta la fortaleza y una vez allí se asegurarán de que sean atendidos como se merecen. –repuso Elena apartándose del camino de la comitiva.

-¿No nos acompañas, Elena? –repuso Elijah mientras la comitiva pasaba.

-Los campesinos están trabajando en los campos del oeste. No quiero dejarles sin protección estando a tan solo veinte kilómetros del campo de batalla. –le respondió ella.

-Eso te honra. Tu pueblo te amará, Elena. Que no te quepa la menor duda.

-Gracias, Elijah. –repuso ella antes de reemprender el camino hacía los campos acompañada de Bonnie y Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Crónicas Vampíricas no me pertenece.

La comitiva real fue guiada hasta las puertas de la fortaleza donde Grayson Gilbert, su esposa, su hermano y la hija de este ya les estaban esperando. Isobel ya había sido informada por su padre del motivo de la visita de la comitiva real.

John lo único que anhelaba era poder ascender por encima de su hermano y siendo el padre de la reina no había posibilidad de quedar otra vez a la sombra de Grayson. Aunque Grayson era el hermano mayor nunca había sido ambicioso y se había conformado con la parte que le tocara. John, por el contrario, jamás había querido nada tanto como poder ocupar el lugar de su hermano mayor. Y ahora estaba apunto de conseguir lo que siempre había querido, dejar de ser el segundón y todo gracias a su hija.

Desde su nacimiento Isobel fue instruida con los mejores tutores e institutrices con el único fin de que escalara más alto que cualquiera de las muchachas casaderas que se presentaban en la corte, entre ellas su prima, Elena. Desde el momento en que nació tanto John como Isobel vieron en Elena el mayor obstáculo para alcanzar sus metas, pues Elena era la hija del duque, mientras que Isobel solo la sobrina de un duque e hija de un conde. Pero habían sacado algo en su beneficio porque Elena no era como las demás señoritas de su edad, al contrario prefería pasarse las horas entre campesinos que preparándose para su futuro, cosa que Isobel no desaprovecho para poder criticarla delante del resto de damas respetables de la sociedad. Pero todo aquello resultó infructuoso, cuando llegó a oídos de la reina.

La reina Elisabeth y Miranda Gilbert eran íntimas amigas y después de haber recibido los rumores que circulaban sobre la hija de los Gilbert la propia reina decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, pues estaba obcecada en que Elena debía casarse con uno de sus hijos. Tras una larga conversación Grayson y Miranda acordaron que Elena pasaría todos los otoños e inviernos, desde que cumpliera doce años, en el palacio real siendo instruida por la reina y sus damas. Y así Elena se había unido al círculo más íntimo de la reina, un puesto con el que Isobel solo podía soñar. Por eso era tan importante eclipsar a su prima frente a esta comitiva pues no podía haber ningún fallo. El príncipe no podría irse sin que hubiera pedido la mano de Isobel en matrimonio o todos los años de esfuerzo no habrían valido para nada. Por eso, cuando los carruajes se detuvieron se presentó ante ellos despachando a los dos miembros de la guardia que los habían guiado.

-Bienvenidos al ducado de los Gilbert, señores. Soy Isobel, sobrina del duque. Ahora si lo desean les acompañaré a sus habitaciones para poder asearse y así poder tomar un refrigerio con la familia.

-Muchas gracias, lady Isobel. Es un alivio haber llegado y le agradecemos su diligencia. –le dijo uno de los que habían llegado a caballo-. Soy Alaric Saltzman, capitán de la guardia del príncipe Damon.

-Un honor conocerlo, señor. Por favor, síganme. –respondió ella, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Damon observó a la joven, se le notaba la arrogancia y el engreimiento. Había muchas mujeres así en la corte. Vio como sus amigos entraban tras la joven mientras él observaba todo desde su posición.

El castillo, aunque antiguo, mostraba unas fuertes defensas, el pueblo parecía estar en un momento de abundancia pues había observado como los puestos del mercado tenían mejores productos que los que pudiera encontrar en cualquier pueblo cercano a la capital y no pudo abstenerse de volver a pensar en es lady. Desde luego, lady Elena le había impresionado gratamente aunque apenas había podido ver gran parte de ella a excepción de sus ojos. Estaba deseando poder ver el resto. Por su parte, Isobel, lo único que podía decir de ella es que era sumamente altanera y muy poco humilde, recordando la forma en que había tratado a Ric. Merecía que le dieran una lección y ya se encargaría él de dársela antes de irse.

Al caer la tarde observó cómo los campesinos volvían de los campos y junto a ellos el grupo de soldados que habían estado haciendo guardia. Elijah les había explicado durante la comida que era una práctica habitual en las zonas cercanas al campo de batalla que hubiera un destacamento vigilando las zonas en las que trabajaban los campesinos por posibles ataques contra las tierras del rey.

El mayordomo de la familia Gilbert les avisó que en unos minutos estaría servida la cena, por lo que, decidió que era el momento de bajar y reunirse con los demás. Pocos minutos después entraron Isobel y su padre que intentaron trabar conversación con los presentes: ella con Rebecca y él con Elijah y Niklaus. Estaba claro que esos dos sabían a quien dirigirse para escalar posiciones. Mientras esperaban decidió hablar con Mason sobre las noticias que había recibido de la capital.

Poco después las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar al duque y a la duquesa, seguidos por su heredero, Jeremy junto con una de las muchachas que había acudido a su encuentro ahora arreglada para la ocasión y justo después Damon y su grupo ahogó su respiración al ver a Katerina. No podía ser. Elijah al ver el asombro de sus compañeros de viaje decidió formalizar las presentaciones junto con la madre de Elena.

-Su alteza, permítame presentarle formalmente a mi hija, lady Elena. A la que, según me han comentado, ya ha conocido esta mañana. –le presentó Miranda.

-Es un placer conoceros, por fin, príncipe Damon. Vuestra madre solo habla halagos de vos. –se presentó Elena con una sonrisa pícara.

-El placer es todo mío, lady Elena. –respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Desde luego su estancia en el ducado iba a resultar, cuanto menos, entretenida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Tras la llegada de Elena aparecieron otras dos damas. Una de su edad, vibrante y hermosa, era la misma joven que los había guiado hasta la fortaleza y la otra un poco más mayor.

-Alteza, permitidme que os presente a la dama de compañía de mi hija, Caroline Forbes y a mi hermana pequeña, la condesa Jenna Sommers.

-Un placer conocerlas, mis señoras. –respondió respetuosamente Damon y luego se giró hacia una de ellas-. ¿Forbes? ¿Tiene usted alguna relación con la condesa Elizabeth Forbes?

-Sí, alteza. Es mi madre, ¿la conoce usted? –respondió Caroline, respetuosamente.

-Fuimos grandes amigos durante su estancia en la corte de mis padres. Raro es que a usted no la hubiera conocido en ese entonces. –respondió él.

-A mi padre no le gustaba el ambiente de la corte para mí, aún era muy joven cuando mi madre tuvo que irse. –le contestó ella.

En ese momento uno de los criados anunció que la cena estaba a punto de ser servida y todos se dirigieron al comedor. Tras la cena los caballeros salieron de la sala para tomar una copa y conversar sobre asuntos más importantes, dejando a las damas en el salón.

-Bien, Rebecca. Cuéntanos que noticias hay de la corte del rey. –le inquirió Isobel en cuanto los hombres abandonaron la estancia.

-Lo cierto es que no estoy muy enterada de los chismes de la corte, lady Isobel. Yo acompaño a mi hermano y al príncipe. –le respondió Rebecca.

-Entonces sabrá de primera mano porque mi mejor amiga Katerina ya no se encuentra entre el sequito de su alteza, ¿no es así? –inquirió ella.

-Esos asuntos conciernen a la corona y solo ellos pueden decidir divulgar la noticia, por ahora, no tengo permiso para hablar de ello. –le cortó la joven.

-Pero, ¿no puedes dar ni siquiera un adelanto? No saldrá de esta habitación, lo juro. –quiso convencerla Isobel.

-Creo, _querida_ prima, que la lady Rebecca ha sido clara con respecto a ese tema. Si el rey ha decretado que ninguno de los que sepan sobre ese tema puede comunicárselo a nadie, no es decoroso que sigas insistiéndole a lady Rebecca para que te revele información que tú irás chismorreando al resto de las damas de los alrededores. –le reprendió Elena que había estado escuchando la conversación y girándose hacia Rebecca-. Por cierto, permite que me presente, soy Elena Gilbert. –le tendió la mano a Rebecca y ella no dudó en estrechársela.

-Lady Rebecca Michaelson. Mi hermano Elijah me ha hablado mucho de usted lady Elena hay mucha gente que tiene puestas sus expectativas en usted. –le respondió enigmáticamente Rebecca.

Solo Isobel, Miranda y Jenna sabían de lo que Rebecca estaba hablando y cada cual tuvo una reacción diferente. Isobel miró con odio hacía las dos jóvenes sabiendo lo que quería decir. Miranda se sentía orgullosa de que la corte tuviera puestas sus expectativas en su hija y Jenna no podía sino mirar a Elena con preocupación. Ella sabía que si las cosas resultaban como Miranda y la reina querían su sobrina perdería toda su libertad y los dioses sabrían como afectaría eso a su sobrina que siempre se había criado libre y sin ataduras, desde luego no fue criada para ser reina.

-He oído que el príncipe Damon gusta mucho de cazar. Mi padre tiene una gran finca llena de bosques y prados donde podrá disfrutar durante el tiempo que permanezcan en el ducado. –le invitó Elena.

-Podríamos preparar una cacería para el próximo fin de semana. Muchos de los nobles de los alrededores se acercaran, así que, podrían tener un divertimento además de tener que aguantar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. –comentó Elena.

-Es una idea excelente, Elena. Hablaré con tu padre para que empecemos a prepararla seguro que al príncipe y a sus hombres les encantara la idea.

-Ciertamente no quedaran defraudados por lo que hemos podido oír. Les encanta la fiesta y la caza y en el ducado no hay día que más se disfrute que en el cumpleaños de Elena. Hasta el pueblo prepara una fiesta para ella. –comentó Jenna.

-Es impresionante como ustedes congenian con los campesinos. Desde luego será porque es el sitio que les corresponde. –les insultó Isobel al verse totalmente apartada de la conversación.

-Tal vez debiera saber, lady Isobel, que sin el pueblo no hay nobles. Por lo que, debería mostrar más respeto por las gentes sencillas, pues son esas personas las que hacen que usted ocupe este lugar. –le recriminó Bonnie.

-Por supuesto, ¿quién sino la arribista subida a más iba a responderme? Le recuerdo que sus padres eran el administrador de mi padre y la costurera de mi difunta madre. Y por lástima Grayson nombró alcalde del pueblo a tu padre para que tuviera con que alimentaros tras el fallecimiento de mi madre. –le echó en cara Isobel.

-Y de que os echaran de las propiedades de tu madre. Te lo recuerdo, Isobel. Porque si tú y tu padre vivíais tan bien era gracias a que tu madre poseía tierras y tras su fallecimiento pasaron a sus hermanos. Porque puede que a los ojos de tu padre, los tuyos y demás cotorras del ducado pueda parecer una arribista. Siempre es mejor vista una arribista que una noble sin fortuna que vive de la lástima de sus parientes. –la encaró mordazmente Bonnie.

-Bien, señoritas, vale de discusiones. ¿Qué pensará nuestra invitada de nosotras si nos comportamos de una forma tan poco decorosa? –las reprendió Miranda.

-Tiene usted razón, madre. Lamento decir que es mi hora de retirarme, mañana nos espera un día largo y debo estar descansada. Le agradezco su compañía lady Rebecca, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla. –se despidió Elena.

Cuando iba a salir junto con Bonnie y Caroline escuchó una voz.

-¡Lady Elena! –corría Rebecca tras ellas-. Me gustaría pedirle permiso para acompañarlas mañana. No hay muchas damas por la zona y me gustaría saber lo que hacen aquí, si no es problema.

-Puede venir pero debe estar lista para salir antes del alba, lady Rebecca. No está demás que otros nobles vean cómo hacemos las cosas en el ducado. –contestó Elena.

-Estoy segura de que mis hermanos y otros hombres del sequito del príncipe se sentirán interesados en ver lo que ustedes hacen. –le respondió ella.

-Aquellos que quieran venir deberán estar listos al alba. El sol no espera a nadie. –dijo simplemente Elena antes de girarse y seguir su camino hasta sus habitaciones.

Por otra parte los caballeros habían entrado a los salones privados del duque y mientras tomaban una copa y fumaban discutían sobre las cuestiones políticas que achacaban al reino.

-Vuestro padre debería ser más inflexible con los ataques hacía su persona que ha estado recibiendo del populacho últimamente, ¿no cree, alteza? –preguntó John.

-Ciertamente, lo creo. La gente está empezando a exigir todo tipo concesiones que no considero ni lógicas ni pragmáticas. Es como si el pueblo estuviera diciendo que ya no quieren a sus reyes. Mi padre se ha desvivido toda su vida por este reino y ahora está casi al borde de que lo quieran echar, por culpa de bulos malintencionados que solo buscan dañar la imagen de la monarquía. –respondió Damon, elocuentemente.

-Y, ¿qué medidas tomaríais vos? Dado que pronto seréis el rey no estará de más que empiece a involucrarse. –le respondió Jeremy con desafío.

-En primer lugar todo tipo de amenazas contra la corona debería ser cortada de raíz. Dar ejemplo con aquellos que se subleven contra el poder que los dioses nos otorgaron por nacimiento.

-Lo que nos está queriendo decir que ordenaréis la ejecución de toda persona que diga que no le gusta la política que lleváis. Eso es muy radical, alteza. Deberíais ser más cauteloso u os ganaréis muchos enemigos con esa forma de pensar.

-¿Cauteloso? Dentro de unas semanas seré coronado rey. Creo que a partir de ese momento no necesitaré ser cauteloso, lord Jeremy. Mi palabra será la ley. –dijo Damon contundentemente.

-Debería conocer a su pueblo antes de hacer semejantes declaraciones. El pueblo muere de hambre en la capital, la delincuencia está llegando a límites mucho más elevados que durante la guerra. ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en ello? ¡No! Vuestra única preocupación son vuestras cacerías y no perder demasiado en las salas de juego, ¿me equivoco, alteza? –espetó Jeremy.

-¡JEREMY! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al futuro rey? Piensa en tu futuro, hijo. Piensa en el futuro de tu hermana. –le recriminó su padre.

-El futuro de mi hermana, ¡JA! Antes preferiría que se quedara soltera toda su vida a verla languidecer al lado de un ser tan déspota como este hombre. Si ella misma supiera lo que vos y madre pretendéis se encerraría en un templo para que no pudierais cometer semejante traición. Pero, el futuro del país depende de la decisión que tome este hombre. Isobel es una víbora y no valora a nadie que no sea ella misma. De las dos opciones Elena es la mejor, todos lo sabemos, pero sabes que la destrozarás, padre. Confía en ti con su vida. El día que la entregues a este hombre no hará sino odiaros a usted y a madre. Recuérdelo, padre. Porque entonces seré cuando os diga: Os lo dije. Y usted no solo habrá perdido a una hija a favor de una reina, tampoco volverá a disfrutar de la buena vida de la que ahora disfrutáis. Sin Elena aquí, ¿Cuánto creéis que tardará en faltar alimento a vuestra mesa? Ahora si me disculpáis ya he tenido suficiente charla. Mañana saldremos al alba. Que descansen señores.

Tras esas palabras Jeremy abandonó esa sala.

-Jamás pensé que vería a alguien enfrentar a Damon con tanta pasión. Está claro que ama a su hermana. –comentó Mason.

-No solo ama a su hermana. Ambos han crecido con las gentes del pueblo. Para ellos lo que Damon acaba de decir es como condenar a muerte a su familia. Príncipe, sois joven y mi hijo lo es aún más. Pero debo decir que después de la discusión que acaban de tener solo puedo decir que él conoce mejor al pueblo que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí y debéis recordar cómo consiguió vuestra familia llegar hasta donde estáis hoy. Porque no fue por ningún derecho divino. Y vos y vuestros consejeros sois los que mejor lo sabéis. –respondió Grayson.

-Creo, hermano, que ese no es un tema para sacar a colación. –intentó suavizar el ambiente John, viendo su oportunidad al ver como su hermano y su sobrino caían en desgracia frente al príncipe-. Bien es cierto que vuestros hijos se han criado entre campesinos y que las gentes de este pueblo son como su familia, pero ellos no llevan la carga que usted y yo llevamos. Mi hija está mejor preparada para el papel de reina que la vuestra y lo sabéis. Habéis criado a una salvaje, jamás será bien vista en la corte. No controla sus poderes, prefiere estar en los campos de entrenamiento a estar en las clases de etiqueta. ¿Qué clase de reina podemos esperar de una muchacha así?

-Una que defienda su país y que proteja a su gente, en lugar de una que no dude en sacrificar a los que tiene a su alrededor para salvar su propio pellejo, milord. –contestó elocuentemente Alaric-. La clase de reina que este país necesita.

-Creo, señores, que ya está bien de discusiones por una noche. Les invito a que acudan con mis hijos a los campos mañana para conocer a ciencia cierta el salvajismo de mi propia hija ya que tendrán multitud de ocasiones para conocer las virtudes de mi sobrina. Ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme, mañana me esperan muchos quehaceres. Que descansen, señores. –se despidió Grayson dejando a los caballeros en la sala.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Las luces de las antorchas todavía seguían encendidas cuando Elena salió de sus cámaras dispuesta a empezar otro día de trabajo. Los pasillos estaban totalmente en silencio y solo se encontró con los guardias del castillo haciendo su ronda habitual. Ellos le informaron que varios de los invitados habían bajado a las cocinas y que su hermano y sus compañeros ya la estaban esperando para desayunar juntos.

Cuando llegó a las cocinas se encontró con al menos doce personas sentadas en la mesa tomando un rápido desayuno.

-Buenos días a todos. Parece que hoy vamos a ser unos cuantos más en los campos, ¿no? –saludó ella.

-Ciertamente, lady Elena. Después de nuestra conversación de anoche no dudé en informar a mis hermanos de que hoy os acompañaría y ellos mismos se han ofrecido a acompañarnos junto con el príncipe y sus hombres que están muy interesados en ver como es el tipo de vida que llevan las gentes del ducado. –le respondió Rebecca.

-Muy bien. Emily, ¿puedes preparar un almuerzo para todos? Tenemos que salir del castillo cuando salga el sol. –le pidió Elena a una de las cocineras.

-Por supuesto, lady Elena. Solo tardaré unos minutos. –le respondió la cocinera.

Elena se sentó en la misma mesa en la que estaban todos y empezó a tomarse su desayuno. Damon, por su parte, no había dejado de observarla desde el mismo momento en el que había entrado en la estancia. Cierto era que físicamente era idéntica a Katerina, pero ahí acababa su parecido. Según lo que Elijah y las personas de su círculo le habían contado no se parecía en nada a Katerina. Por eso estaba tan intrigado con ella. No se parecía a nadie que el conociera y era algo muy refrescante.

Cuando el sol empezó a salir acudieron todos a sus caballos y salieron del castillo en dirección al pueblo. Elena iba a la cabeza y no tardó en ver como el príncipe se acercaba para acompañarla. Al llegar al pueblo Damon pudo observar como la gente saludaba familiarmente a la muchacha y como ella les respondía con cariño. Estaba asombrado pocas lady se acercaban a la gente de sus pueblos mucho menos trababa relación con ellos como Elena lo hacía con esas gentes. Pudo entender porque Jeremy había defendido fervientemente la libertad de su hermana. Estaba seguro que si al final la escogía a ella muchos de estos aspectos de su vida tendrían que cambiar.

-Creo, su alteza, que le hemos dejado sin palabras.-empezó una conversación ella al ver que él se había quedado pensativo-. Me imagino que usted no estará acostumbrado a esta clase trabajos.

-Lo cierto es que estoy sorprendido. Jamás había visto a un grupo de nobles congeniar tan bien con las gentes comunes. –le respondió él.

-¿Quiere saber a qué se debe? –le preguntó ella y él asintió-. Se debe a que nosotros no hemos olvidado del lugar que provenimos, cosa que otros muchos nobles si han hecho. Si le preguntara a la gran mayoría de los miembros de su corte seguro que le dicen que sus familias tienen más de doscientos años en el poder. Ya pocos recuerdan que si estamos en estos puestos es porque nuestros antepasados guiados por los suyos, alteza, se alzaron contra la tiranía que los reyes habían impuesto en el reino.

-Cierto es que ya nadie habla de la sublevación de la que nuestros antepasados fueron protagonistas.

-Pero no debemos olvidar el sitio del que venimos. Porque si no lo recordamos podemos volver a caer en los mismo errores que cometieron aquellos contra los que nos levantamos. Yo, ciertamente no olvido que mis antepasados hace doscientos años eran criados de los nobles del castillo en el que ahora vivo como señora.

Eso dejó reflexionando al príncipe sobre la discusión que había mantenido la noche anterior con Jeremy y no pudo sino darle la razón. Él siempre se había preocupado más por las frivolidades de la corte que en lo que su pueblo necesitara. Sabía que el pueblo estaba en una situación precaria pero en esos momentos no era su obligación hacerse cargo de ello. Ahora en pocas semanas, sí que sería su obligación y debía hacer algo si quería que la situación no se desmoronase.

-¡Hemos llegado! –grito Elena a los ocupantes de los carros.

Frente a ellos unos enormes campos esperaban para que recogieran las frutas y verduras que había sembradas allí. Damon observó como ella bajaba y se reunía con su grupo, en unos minutos todos estaban distribuidos y empezaron a ayudar a los campesinos. Él se junto con su grupo y vio como las gentes sencillas empezaban a trabajar. Elena no tardó en dirigirse a ellos.

-Si queréis podéis quedaros con nosotros y ayudar o bien podéis dar un paseo por los campos hay suficientes caminos vigilados como para que os entretengáis. –les comentó ella.

-Preferiríamos ayudaros. –comento uno de los caballeros.

-Bien, acompañadme. Nosotros nos encargamos de los árboles frutales que hay un poco más arriba.

Ella les guío hasta donde ya se encontraban varios de sus compañeros.

-Juntaros con quién queráis ellos os explicarán lo que hay que hacer. –les comentó ella.

Tras eso vio como varios de ellos se dirigían a sus amigos y empezaban a ponerse manos a la obra mientras ellos les explicaban lo que había que hacer.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo. –comentó Damon observando la misma escena que ella-. Los Michaelson manchándose las manos para trabajar en los campos. Me costará olvidar este día.

-¿Y usted, mi señor? ¿Nos ayudaréis? –le preguntó ella.

-Esperaba que me dieras instrucciones. Hoy he decidido pasar el día contigo. –le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Que los dioses me amparen y me den paciencia. –suspiró ella cosa que hizo sonreír a Damon-. Bien, acompañadme, mi señor.


End file.
